


Thirst

by bonesmctightass



Category: Star Trek
Genre: As far as Spock knows, But we know, Light Angst, Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Pining, Vulcan Disciplines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Spock struggles with the agonies of love.





	Thirst

He sets me on fire. At first I thought wildly, irrationally, that the pon farr was over taking me, sudden and unforgiving as it is. As I have heard it to be. But I learned rather abruptly that this was not the case. This man, my Jim, burns so brightly with his passions. Unbridled, unrestrained, remarkably human. I never stood a chance. 

 

He consumes me. He does not know the full extent of his effects on me, I am certain. I want to be close to him. I seek his touch. He offers it to me so easily, unsolicited. He gives me his light. And I take it. I cherish it. In my heart I know that he is mine. I am greedy. I have become bold. Far too bold. I should be ashamed of myself. Of my humanness. But I am not, and I  _ want _ . 

 

And my sweet Jim, he lets me take that which I crave. A hand on his wrist, a subtle touch to his back, to his shoulder. On several occasions I took his hand in mine. It was beautiful. His skin is like a haven, like coming home. Every time he gives I find myself aching for more. Like a starving man dying amidst a feast. He is right there within my grasp, I could take him, and he would let me. He must. He is already mine. This I know. 

 

But I will not taint something so precious. I will continue to admire him from afar. I must control my desires. These foreign, persistent things which plague me on the bridge, in the mess hall, in the laboratories where I seek solace. Even now, while we engage in chess; our own nightly ritual. Jim will win. His smile blinds me. I cannot focus. I cannot escape him. 

 

Again, our fingers brush. This is his gift to me. He allows me these small indulgences. I want so much more than this. One day I will take. I am sure that he wants me to. I can sense my resolve crumbling.

  
I must meditate.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kirk's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630532) by [hopevandyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopevandyke/pseuds/hopevandyke)
  * [Kirk's Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630532) by [hopevandyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopevandyke/pseuds/hopevandyke)




End file.
